User blog:Us.playstation/Willem Dafoe starring in Quantic Dream's Upcoming PS3 Game - Beyond: Two Souls
' 'Beyond: Two Souls, Quantic Dream's PS3 game about a superpowered Ellen Page, Joining the stable of actors to have their faces Uncanny Valleyed into the game is Willem Dafoe, who will play scientist Nathan Dawkins."Beyond is a very story-driven supernatural thriller that follows Page’s character Jodie, a young girl with paranormal abilities. Dafoe plays a scientist that works with Jodie and forms a complex relationship with her and having actors able to convey this emotion and to give flesh and bone to the characters was something of paramount importance,” says Quantic Dream founder David Cage, the game’s writer/director. Sony and Quantic Dream have finally confirmed the rumors that two-time Academy Award nominee Willem Dafoe will join Oscar-nominee Ellen Page, along with actors like Kadeem Hardison and Eric Winter, in the October 8 PlayStation 3 exclusive, Beyond: Two Souls. Dafoe plays Nathan Dawkins in the PS3 game. : What's really interesting about Dafoe's presence in this game is that David Cage led us to believe Dafoe would not be in the game. Now that's acting. '' One things for sure though - going by the developer's track record alone, Beyond: Two Souls will be a game with an incredibly heavy focus on powerful, emotive storytelling, as it attempts to tell a tale that's unlike many others in the world of games. Focussing on people, rather than a generic post-apocalyptic situation, it's easy to see why the developers have been trying so hard to capture the actor's performances for their game. If you fancy taking a behind-the-scenes look at the motion capture for the game, along with a few insights from Willem Dafoe, why not check out the video below. One thing's for sure - it can't be all that easy delivering an emotive performance with loads of dots glued to your face '''Ellen Paige' is not the only Hollywood talent Quantic Dream has tapped to headline their upcoming cinematic adventure game, Beyond: Two Souls. Because, after all, every Hollywood thrill ride with an attractive woman needs a creepy dude to counterbalance the fear level. About Willem Dafoe ( Hollywood star of Spider-Man and Platoon ) ::: ::: Here’s a first look at the Hollywood star in the new game, for which he provided full performance capture.He worked on some amazing films, from Platoon to Mississippi Burning to Spider-Man to Inside Man. He's worked with some of the best directors in the world. He's always shown an ability to convey very subtle and complex emotions with a lot of nuances in his characters After pushing interactive entertainment forward with Heavy Rain, Cage has been able to attract Hollywood actors to the performance capture stage in Paris, where Quantic Dream is based. New technology allows actors like Dafoe and Page to perform live with full voice, face and movement captured by more than 70 mo-cap cameras. Quantic Dream still has plenty of time to iron out their game and get it ready for shipping. Sony has confirmed that the PlayStation 3 exclusive will be available on October 8th, making it one of the most interesting, if not risky, games of the holiday season. Category:Blog posts